The Kings of Foosball
by eudyptulaminor
Summary: In which Elizabeth and John finally stop dancing around the subject and get together. Side story in a series, don't need to read to understand. CBRM as well.


A/N: This is a little side story in my bracelet universe. You really don't have to read those to understand. I think...

"So, when are you and Elizabeth finally going to acknowledge that you are soul mates?" Rodney asked as they were walking back towards the Stargate.

Teyla and Ronan turned around to hear the answer.

"Uh, still trying to ignore it," John answered.

"It's been a year!" shouted Rodney. "Have you even talked about it?"

"We've discussed the possibility," he slowly answered.

"You've discussed the possibility," Rodney slowly said.

"Which means they vaguely talked about it a year ago and haven't brought it up since then," Ronan volunteered.

John just glared at his teammates as he dialed up the gate. He ignored them all as he walked through the gate.

"You know what I think?" asked Rodney before they walked through the gate. "I think he really loves her but is afraid he would be rejected."

"I think you might be right," replied Teyla.

"I think we need to help them," said Rodney before he walked through the gate.

Ronan and Teyla just exchanged a glance and followed him through. When they got to the other side, they were just in time to see a blushing John quickly walking away from the gate room.

"What happened?" asked Teyla.

Elizabeth blushed and walked back to her office. Rodney had a huge grin on his face as he turned toward his other teammates. "Elizabeth loves John."

"How did you come about his knowledge?" asked Teyla.

"I just asked her!" he exclaimed.

"You just asked her?" Ronan asked.

"You should have seen it," Carson said as they started walking towards the infirmary. "When he came through the gate and saw Elizabeth, he just went straight up to her and asked her, with John there and everything."

"And she answered?"

"She stammered for a second, but yeah, she admitted that she did love him!" answered a very excited Rodney.

"So now what?" Ronan asked as they entered Carson's domain.

"Well," started Rodney.

So while Carson gave them their post-mission physicals, they hashed out a plan to get their very stubborn friends to finally see what was good for them.

"So John," Rodney started as he sat across from his friend at lunch the next day.

"No Rodney. Whatever it is, no."

"You don't even know what I was going to say!"

"I have a pretty good idea," he answered with a slight glare.

Just then Carson came over at sat beside Rodney. "Hey, luv," he said as he gave his soul mate a kiss. "Glad to see you're out of that lab of yours."

"I was getting annoyed," he answered as he waved his hands.

"What else is new?" John muttered.

"Are we still on for tonight?" asked Carson.

"Of course!" Rodney answered. "You might need to drag me away from my lab, however."

"I was planning on it, luv," Carson answered with a smile.

"What are you guys doing tonight?" asked a curious John.

The two lovers exchanged a glance. "You wouldn't be able to come," Rodney finally said.

"Why not?"

After exchanging another glance, Carson answered, "Once a week it's couple's night in the rec center."

"Really?"

"Really. Carson and I are seven week foosball champions," gloated Rodney.

"Are you serious? You and Carson?"

"Hey, it's all about the team work," Rodney stated.

"And the fact that we get them off balance," added Carson with a grin.

"I don't want to know, do I?"

"Probably not."

"So who are we playing this week?" Rodney asked.

"We're actually showing Teyla and Ronan how to play."

"Excellent. That means we can beat them later."

"Teyla and Ronan?" asked John.

"Yeah, didn't you know?"

"Apparently not. How long has this been going on?"

"A little over a month. Hey, when are you and Elizabeth finally going to stop being stupid so we can kick your asses at foosball?" Rodney asked.

"What's this about foosball?" Elizabeth asked as she sat down next to John.

"Just wondering when you and John were going to grace us with your presence at couple's night in the rec hall so we can kick your asses at foosball," Rodney casually answered.

Elizabeth seemed not at all phased by his answer. "Well, I know that tonight you're teaching Teyla and Ronan how to play, so how about next week?" she answered, much to the shock of everyone at the table. She then turned to John. "Does that work for you?"

"Uh," was her response. "I'm confused."

"You don't technically have to be dating to go to couple's night. You just have to show up with someone," explained Elizabeth. "We could go as just friends since you seem a little uncomfortable about us dating still."

John thought about that for a second. "Maybe we could try going out as friends for a bit?" he asked.

"If that's what you're comfortable with," answered Elizabeth.

John nodded and then bid them all goodbye.

"You know as well as we do that you have to be dating the person at couple's night," Carson said.

"Yes, well, he doesn't have to know that, does he?"

"I like the way you think, Dr. Weir. I like the way you think," complemented Rodney.

Over the next two weeks, Rodney and John traded jibes about who was going to kick who's ass in foosball. Everyone in Atlantis saw this as a good thing since it meant, to them at least, that John and Elizabeth were finally getting together after a year of dancing around the subject.

When the day of the big foosball match finally arrived, John was suddenly very nervous.

"I don't know about this," he commented to Elizabeth as he waited for her to get ready.

"What's wrong?" she asked, not even coming out of the bathroom.

"What if people think we're together? It could compromise your position."

Elizabeth came out and just stared at John. "Compromise my position? What are you talking about?"

"I just don't know how people would take it if the leader of this city and the head of the military got together. And it's probably breaking some regulations," he answered without looking at his soul mate. But he could feel her anger and frustration through the bracelet.

Before she answered, she took a deep breath. "First off, there are no regulations between any members of the Atlantis expedition. When they first sent us here, they didn't know if we would ever be coming back."

"Must has missed that memo," John muttered.

"Second, at least half of the people here have asked either myself, Rodney, or Carson if we are together. Even Colonel Caldwell has asked."

"Really?"

"Really. There is no conflict of interest because we won't make it one. I will keep on making decisions based on what is best for this city. And if it does get to be a problem, Rodney and Carson will call us on it, just like I've called them on it in the past."

"You have? When? How come I didn't know about this?"

"It's mainly when you and your team are off world that I have to remind Carson."

"Now that you mention it, I've had to call Rodney on it several times. He always wants to bring home strange things to Carson."

"Is this why you've been so hesitant to do anything?" Elizabeth asked softly.

John nodded. "I didn't want to put you or myself in a position where we couldn't make the hard decisions because of our feelings."

Elizabeth walked up to John and put her hand on his face. "That's very sweet. But you worry too much." She then gave him a light kiss on the lips before walking back to the bathroom to finish getting ready for the night.

John stood their just a little stunned. He brought his hand up to his lips and smiled.

"I think they chickened out," Rodney commented to Carson as they waited for Elizabeth and John to show up.

"Elizabeth got caught up with something right before she was leaving."

"Mmm." Rodney looked around for a bit. "I like this song. Dance with me," he demanded as he stood up.

"Why of course Rodney dear. Anything you say."

They were still dancing when Elizabeth and John entered ten minutes later.

"Now they show up. And just when I'm thinking it would be a good time to leave," Rodney complained as he drug Carson over to great their friends. "Finally you guys get here!"

"Calm down. Elizabeth got caught up with something."

Carson looked at John's arm around Elizabeth's waist and raised an eyebrow at her. Which got him a smile in return.

"So, are you ready to get your asses whooped at foosball?" asked Rodney.

"The question is, are you?" John retorted as they walked over to the foosball table. "I'm surprised we don't have to kick anyone off of it."

"Everyone knows not to get on until after we've kicked some ass," Rodney answered as he and Carson took their customary places at the table with Carson playing defense and Rodney playing offense. Across the table from them, Elizabeth was on defense and John was offense. "Are you going to need some warm up time?" asked Rodney with a smirk.

John and Elizabeth exchanged a glance. "Nah, just bring it on."

And the game was on. And so was the now infamous Carson/Rodney foosball distraction/banter. At least at couple's night.

"How's your mom doing?"

"Better. The fungus finally cleared up and that spot on her arse turned out to be nothing serious."

One of the sticks John was controlling slipped.

"How are Jeannie and the kids doing?"

"Good, good. She said that Bryon finally went to see the doctor about his premature ejaculation problem."

Another one of the sticks slipped.

"And that her sex life has never been better. She told me that they can go at if for hours now."

This time it was one of Elizabeth's sticks that slipped.

"How are Molly and Jessica doing?"

"Good. Molly's starting potty training. Sits on her little toilet and sings Elton John songs. Jessica runs around the house naked."

"Have you heard the latest on what Radek is taking bets for?"

"Yep, already placed mine. One of the first and I got in with really good odds."

"I'm surprised he even let you bet."

"He doesn't know I have insider information."

"What is the latest bet on?" asked John.

"When Ronan and Teyla are going to ask for a room together," Rodney replied casually.

One of Elizabeth's sticks slipped.

The banter/gossip continued in this manner until the score was nine to five. Then the good stuff started.

"So, tonight," started Rodney.

"Aye."

"I was thinking a couple more dances, you know, start the foreplay."

John lost his grip on one of his sticks.

"Would this be chaste dancing or foreplay dancing?"

"Foreplay. I want to be able to grab your ass."

Elizabeth lost her grip on one of her sticks.

"Oh, I like the sound of that."

"So, then after we are all horny from the dancing, we go back to our rooms."

"Groping each other down the hallways I hope."

Both Elizabeth and John lost their grips.

"Of course," Rodney answered as he scored the last point. Turning to Carson, he said "Works every time" as he gave him a kiss.

Later in the evening, when Elizabeth and John were dancing, Elizabeth asked why they weren't together yet. "You know I love you, so why are you still holding back?"

John was silent as he pondered his answer. "I guess I'm just scared."

"Of what?"

"I've never felt like I feel when I'm around you before. I don't quite know what I'm doing here or supposed to be doing."

"I'm a little scared myself, but I know you'll be there and I'm not so scared."

"So what now?"

"Now? We finish this dance."

"And then what?"

"Then we take it as we want to."

"I think I can deal with that," John said as he gave his soul mate a kiss.


End file.
